


the enemy

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, JUST, gabtavia ig, how am I supposed to know, jhgdh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically Gabriel pulls octavia from her brainwash. (kill Clarke griffin)
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Kudos: 7





	the enemy

Octavia faded back into consciousness, seeing a crowd of people with worried faces, some bloodied and bruised.

Confused, she turned to look at them.

Red. 

Red was all she could see, fire in her veins as soon as she saw her. 

Clarke Griffin. 

Her instincts told her to run at her, grab the gun that used to be attached to her waist and shoot her. And if she couldn't do that, wrap her hands around her throat and wait for her to pass out.

She pulled on the ropes wrapped around her wrists. Where had they come from? 

"What? What is this?" She turned to face Gabriel, more demand than question in the sentence. 

"Let me go!" She struggled against the ropes, writhing her wrists until she could see blood come from them. 

"Octavia," He started, moving a bit closer. "We can't let you kill Clarke."

Her body jerked forward, the mission was kill Clarke and anyone who got in her way. 

And that person was Gabriel. 

"I'll fucking kill you too if you don't untie me!" 

Blood steadily poured from her wrists, the rough ropes digging into them. 

"Octavia, you're hurting yourself." He stated, slight worry in his voice. 

He obviously knew she didn't care. 

All she cared about now was killing Clarke. 

She laughed, not of joy, but of sarcastic maliciousness.

"Octavia-" He reached for her wrists as she pulled on the ropes with every bit of strength in her body. 

"Get the hell away from me!" Her head shook violently, ankles struggling against the ropes tied to her legs. 

Hope gripped her mothers arm tightly, worry pricking every nerve in her body.

"You can trust me." His eyes pleading for some source of humanity, some emotion. 

Like a babies first breath, fire burned down her throat, all the way into her lungs as she gasped for air. 

"Gabriel?" Her voice cracked with every letter. 

He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything but nod silently. 

She looked down at the ropes attached to her wrists, and looked back at him in question. 

As soon as he untied her, she jumped into his arms. 

Slight shock spread through his body, thinking she was about to attack him. 

His tense body eased as soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching to wrap his around her. 

She let go of him and walked towards Clarke, tears welling in her eyes. 

Clarke accepted the hug, feeling octavia crying into her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into her neck, Clarke offered her a nod and a squeeze. 

She backed away, shock coming over her body as she saw blood on her hands. 

Not her blood. `

Her body shook, she had killed someone. 

"Hey-" Gabriel started, reaching for her hand. 

Her head shook and she backed away, pulling her arms closer. 

"Who was it?" She asked, more tears pooling in her eyes like lava in a volcano. 

Gabriel hesitated for a moment, his mouth opening and shutting repeatedly.

"Niylah." 

She gasped, falling into the wall and using it for stability. 

Kill Clarke Griffin and anyone who got in her way. 

Niylah was in her way. 

"Come on we have to go before they find us." Gabriel reached for her, pulling her towards the stone. 

They weren't fighting this war. 

But they sure were losing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh yes ik this is badly written but I got way too excited to write this.


End file.
